


Café Trouxa

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Future Fic, Meeting the Parents
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Sozinha em um café trouxa, ela espera por Penny e seus pais.





	Café Trouxa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Muggle Café](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841692) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb, Dia 04 - Café.

De todos os lugares estranhos e misteriosos que já esperou visitar, um Café trouxa não estava nem na lista, mas podia ser o lugar mais estranho que já tinha visto.

O que era dizer alguma coisa, quando trabalhava neutralizando maldições e tinha viajado por todo o mundo. Ou tanto quanto alguém que tinha se formado cinco anos antes podia ter viajado, o mundo era um lugar bem grande.

Ainda assim, permanecia o argumento de que trouxas eram estranhos e nunca tinha esperado estar em algum lugar assim.

E pior, Penny tinha deixado ela sozinha.

Gostaria que tivesse uma quimera para poder lutar, isso parecia ser mais fácil. Talvez alguns dragões enquanto isso? Ela tinha se tornado muito boa em todo esse negócio de lidar com dragões.

E claro, Penny apareceria logo, trazendo seus pais, mas isso era mais assustador do que lidar com o Cabal.

Doze anos de quebrar maldições e escapar da morte não eram o bastante para lhe preparar para conhecer os pais da sua noiva, ou melhor, o pai da sua noiva na verdade. Ela já conhecia a mãe de Penny, sua própria mãe tinha convidado a mãe de Penny para jantar anos antes, ‘mas só a bruxa,’ ela tinha dito. Sua mãe não era purista de sangue, mas nunca teve contato com o mundo trouxa e não queria um na sua própria casa, o que era horrível, mas não tão horrível quanto manter sua filha completamente isolada do mundo quando não estava na escola, então nem era tão ruim. O problema era, o pai de Penny também não estava tão disposto a conhecer uma bruxa que não era da sua família, e ela nunca tinha falado com um trouxa que sabia sobre magia, então isso seria uma primeira vez para ambos.

Foi ele que pediu que se encontrassem em um lugar público, para ela não poder usar magia, e ela tentou não ficar ofendida, já que Penny tinha lidado tão bem com o comportamento tradicionalista da sua mãe.

Ainda assim, não podia evitar de ficar nervosa, queria se dar bem com a família trouxa de Penny, não só com Bea e a mãe delas, mas tudo do mundo trouxa parecia tão confuso.


End file.
